The present invention is directed to a device for use in a conveyor belt application and, more particularly, to a transfer device for facilitating the transfer of small items between adjacent conveyor belts.
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, many conveyor belt applications involve the use of multiple belts. The belts are typically configured in an end-to-end configuration. Such configurations, though, often result in a gap being formed between the moving surfaces of the adjacent belts due to the turning radius required for many such belts. This gap is particularly problematic when the conveyor belts are used to transport small items. Although the prior art has made various attempts to address this problem, there still exists a need in the art for a transfer device which can span the gap between adjacent belts and facilitate the transfer of small items thereacross.